Come Undone
by Ms Monypeny
Summary: A Silver Millenium fic based on one of the greatest anime characters ever... Jury-sama! Serenity feels left out and uses Endymion in her plan to keep her, Seiya and Endymion together forever. Shoujo-ai.
1. Serenity's Plan

Brief intro. This isn't going to be one of my LONG saga fics, probably only 3 or 4 parts in total. It will be shoujo-ai, mainly due to a bet I lost with LiR, that and I realized I hadn't written a Silver Millenium fic. . ;; So bear with me here. don't worry, we'll still be working on 'Treason'.  
  
Come Undone by Odango (Ms Monypeny)  
  
I don't know why I always did it, perhaps it was jealousy or maybe I just had nothing better to do. Either way you looked at it, my daily habit was something that was less than befitting of a princess.  
  
Endymion had been here on in the Moon Kingdom for the past two weeks now. He and his parents would come to visit often so this wasn't anything to be deemed a grand occurrence. I liked Endymion, he was a really nice guy, but the fact that she liked him too was a bit unnerving.  
  
Seiya is my best friend and has been since I can remember. but Endymion is also her good friend. No matter what happens during the day, it could be the worst day of my life and somehow Seiya would just know how to turn it around for me. It seemed as though she created free time just for me, though I know how truly busy she is with all of her senshi duties and training.  
  
But now he's here again. and I feel like I'm being shoved out of the picture. These past two weeks have been nothing but Seiya and Endymion or Endymion and Seiya. Granted they are good friends and they don't get to see each other often, I just wish that I didn't feel like the third wheel whenever I was around them.  
  
Fighter sat finishing her lunch while Endymion sat across from her. "A dress would really suit you better." He began, a light smile gracing his lips as he peered over his teacup at her.  
  
"And a bag over your head would suit you just fine." Fighter snorted clearly amused by his statement. If I didn't know better I could have sworn that they were siblings. Granted they were very similar in physical characteristics, same black hair that gave off a blue luster when kissed by the sun, and the same deep blue eyes, though Fighter's more often than not held an unusual playfulness within them. Putting that aside, they quarreled. Not bickering just petty arguments to see who could get the best of whom.  
  
"Yaten told me that you wouldn't even try on the dress that the seamstress made for you to wear to Princess Serenity's birthday ball."  
  
"It's just weird!" Fighter placed her cup back in its saucer and folded her arms over her chest.  
  
"No you wearing a tuxedo to the princess' ball is weird!" I could tell that he was trying to portray a serious expression but his façade was slowly cracking into a smile.  
  
"You don't want to wear a dress, and no one is making you." Fighter quipped back not ready to give into the situation.  
  
"I'm a MAN for crying out loud! Men don't wear dresses." There was a bit of disgust written in the Earthen prince's expression, as I was sure he wasn't too thrilled about the thought of having to wear a dress himself.  
  
Fighter snickered pleased with the reaction she had arisen from Endymion. "Well I'm a soldier and soldiers don't wear dresses either." She shot down his argument with a smug smirk on her face.  
  
"If you don't wear a dress, how am I supposed to dance with you?" There was a light in his eyes that I had only seen ignited around Fighter. You would have to be blind not to see his intentions. The man practically wore his heart on his sleeve. He was gone, completely taken by Fighter though the ironic part about the whole ordeal was that Fighter was the only one that hadn't caught on to his affections.  
  
Fighter rose from her seat at the small table and gracefully pushed her chair in. "I'm sure you can live with knowing there was only one girl in the whole ball that you couldn't dance with."  
  
"Urgh.You're impossible. You know that don't you?"  
  
"I pride myself on it, thank you very much!" Fighter shot him a wink as she walk past him on her way out to the adjacent courtyard. Their afternoon duel was about to begin. It was time to make my presence known.  
  
I had been coming everyday to watch them go head to head after lunch. I don't recall a time that Fighter had ever been beaten by Endymion and I wasn't sure if he was taking it easy on her or if she was really that skilled. True she was a fierce warrior, I'd say one of the top in our army along with Uranus, but there was still that force tugging at Endymion's heart.  
  
"Odango!!" Fighter called out when she spotted me. It was a stupid nickname but it eventually grew on me and I had long since stopped complaining about her bestowment of it upon me. "Did you come to watch me wipe the floor with Endymion again?" Arrogant as ever, she stood casually with her famous lopsided smirk plastered on her face.  
  
"Oi, oi." Endymion grumbled at her cockiness as he shook his head and shielded his face with his hand.  
  
I didn't say anything, I just simply nodded. I wasn't going to take sides and possibly insult one of them. They were already leaving me out; I didn't think it was wise to give them more of a reason to exclude me. I just wanted my friend back.  
  
But I had a plan now.  
  
"Endymion, if you would be so kind as to give me a moment of your time when you are through it would be greatly appreciated." The sweetness in my voice was almost sickening to my own ears, but was gratified when I saw the smile on Fighter's face falter.  
  
He didn't answer right away; I had no doubt taken him off guard with my question. After all, why would I need to have words with him in private if it wasn't concerning a personal matter? "I suppose that would be alright." He answered with a shrug and then turned his gaze to his opponent. "We can go to the caves tomorrow, ne Fighter?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Fighter answered nonchalantly before getting into position.  
  
"Good luck you two!" I called and only Endymion smiled back, was Fighter mad at me for taking Endymion away from their plans? Possibly.  
  
"Are we going to do this sometime today?" The short words perfectly mirrored the stance that Fighter portrayed at the moment. It was plain to see that she was irritated and having one of her mood swings.  
  
"I'm coming, rushing to gloat already I see." Endymion apparently saw nothing wrong with her change of attitude and proceeded to walk towards her.  
  
"Well draw your sword already then." She grumbled as her hold tightened on her star yell.  
  
Their battle began but there was something different about it today. I wouldn't really say it was the atmosphere, it was definitely Fighter, her movements seemed uncalculated, misplace and just generally. sloppy. The two seemed at an even heat after a while until the breaking moment came. Fighter lay against the ground with the cold steel of Endymion's blade at her throat. She'd lost. Fighter finally lost a duel with the Prince of Earth.  
  
The whooping and hollering that I expected to come from Endymion never came. Instead he stood there above her just staring down at her. Fighter made no motion to move either, I'd imagine the truth of the matter was still sinking in. "What was that?" Endymion said in a low tone, he must have been aware of Fighter's style today too.  
  
"Nothing!" Fighter snapped back, her eyes narrowing on the tall man above her. "Stop looking at me like that!" Her hand came up quickly to smack away the blade of his sword. Quickly she made it to her feet and brushed herself off.  
  
"Endymion, I must say, I think you have improved. I never thought I'd see the day when you would turn such a battle around." I smiled over at him but he didn't smile back and only watched Fighter turn her back on the two of us.  
  
"Excuse me." She said as she walked away from us and back into the palace.  
  
His eyes watched her retreating form the entire time causing my brow to knit in frustration. I tried to shrug off the feeling as I walked up to him. He did have a certain alluring presence about him, and I could see why Fighter would have feelings for him. What? You don't think she does? She has to, their relationship couldn't be just friends. All of the time they spend together shutting out the rest of the world and the private jokes they share thinking that no one else could possibly find the same humor in them as they did. Oh no, I do think that Fighter has feelings for Endymion even though she is blind to his  
  
. and this is exactly what I had to stop from happening.  
  
"How long has she been like this?" His question came out of nowhere as I finally reached him from across the patio.  
  
"Like what? Stubborn, pig-head and acting like a little kid when she loses at anything?" I assumed he was referring to Fighter's departure.  
  
"No, how long has she been having these mood swings? It seems that ever since I got here they've been brought on more frequently." His eyes turned down to mine as Fighter's form disappeared into the palace.  
  
"I don't know, she always seemed to be in a great mood whenever I saw her." It was the truth, normally it seemed that nothing could bring Seiya down for long. There were times when I would spy her looking depressed and those were usually the times that she was looking into the locket that she wore around her neck. Whenever I questioned her about her somber attitude she would always brush it aside with a smile as though there was nothing wrong.  
  
Endymion's eyes closed dramatically as though he was searching for an answer within himself. "It must be me then." He said with a sigh. "Perhaps it's time to give up on her and accept the truth."  
  
I didn't say anything in response. What was I supposed to say? 'No, I'm sure she has feelings for you, I've seen the way she looks at you'? No, that wouldn't work well into my grand scheme of things. Endymion was going to be mine and then the three of us could be happy hanging out together. forever. 


	2. A Friend's Happiness

I realize this has been slow in coming and to tell you the truth it will probably seem a bit rushed since I had to battle my way through writer's block this morning.  BUT  I woke up this morning determined to update a fic and this is what happened. ^_^;;

Come Undone

2

A Friend's Happiness

The rest of Endymion's visit found him with me.  I occupied every ounce of his free time, not allowing once for his mind to slip back to Seiya.  He was giving up on her; his greatest conquest was slowly dissolving from his mind.  The season was just right, in my mind, for romance and I took full advantage of this, from the picnics in the gardens to the late nights that we just spent talking on the patios.

Before I'd realized it, two weeks had come and gone.  Don't get me wrong, I still found time to spend with Seiya, though it seemed as though she was growing distant from me.  I knew that her mood was directly affected by my daunting affection towards Endymion, but my goal was to keep the three of us together, not drive her out of the picture.

The night air was sweet and the lightning bugs sprinkled the grounds as though mirroring the night sky.  All of the necessary preparations had been made for my birthday celebration tomorrow night and I was free to just sit back and relax.  Endymion was off do a few last minute errands that he refused to tell me about and so I taking in a view of the stars alone.

My ears perked up when I heard the delicate notes of a piano touch my senses.  The tune was soft at first but once I strained myself to hear the notes they worked themselves into an all too familiar melody.  Seiya… My mind wandered and as my feet carried my body towards the source of the music.

I hadn't meant to hurt Seiya in all of this and hopefully one day she could forgive me, seeing that it was for the good of all of us.  The tune was so sad and caused a shiver to run down my spine.  Across the room I saw another familiar face, it didn't look as though Seiya had noticed her either.  She continued playing as though she was the only one on the face of the moon.  Her long black ponytail hung down her back and swayed with her body when she found a moving part of the piece.  The midnight blue of her eyes was hidden under her dark lashes and her head was down in deep thought.

Yaten stood across the room from me, oblivious to my presence as well, her silver hair rustled in the breeze that had picked up in the early evening.  The sweet serenade of a piano was echoing through the halls as Seiya's fingers danced over the keys lost in thought.

The tune was familiar.  No, it wasn't famous, but we both knew it well enough.  The piece was one that Seiya had just started playing one day and would bring out occasionally.  These times Seiya would seem unusually depressed though no one knew why.  Today however seemed different, she hadn't sat down to play it in such a long while and it was the day before Endymion's departure.

There was little light in the room, but what scarce light had filtered in seemed to shine directly on the locket that Seiya wore around her neck.  A beautifully crafted golden locket hung on a delicate chain and I couldn't remember a time when I had seen Seiya without it.  I'd always assumed that the golden casing guarded a treasured memory, most likely her love Endymion.

"Go away."  Seiya spoke up while not losing the rhythm of her song.

Yaten shook her head slightly signaling to Seiya that she wasn't about to leave.  "Your presence was missing at dinner."  

Seiya continued her playing but now louder and with a bit more vigor than before.  "I thought you'd be happy that Endymion was leaving tomorrow."

Again Seiya's tempo sped up and her notes became heavier.  "You've been like this ever since he beat you that one day.  What the hell is your problem?"

"Go away!"  Seiya stood this time, slamming the mahogany that covered the keys down on top of them.  

Yaten caught the glare in her blue eyes but didn't make a motion to leave, in fact her small frame began to make its way over to the piano.  Seiya's body was still ridged and she just stared at Yaten's insubordination.  I could tell she was about to blow, giving Yaten a small piece of her mind, but it never came.  Her gaze had shifted and I found those gorgeous eyes resting on me now.

Seiya blinked back her emotions and her head lowered, cutting off her confrontation with Yaten before it had a chance to truly start.  Turning her back on the both of us, she simply walked away not bothering to announce her parting or looking back.

°  °  °

Today was it, the excitement flowed through me like a coursing river.  Today was my birthday.  All throughout the day, everywhere I walked, I found evidence of the grand ball that was to take place that evening in my honor.  To make the day even more special was the fact that Endymion had told me that I was to receive a special birthday gift from him.  He was scheduled to leave the following morning so I was going to soak up every last second of his time that I could.  

I hurried my pace down the hall, speeding by a few palace workers carrying trays of sinfully delicious looking food.  Momentarily I was torn between sampling the food and finding Endymion, but finally my heart won over my stomach.  There were only a few hours left until we would all be assembled in the grand ballroom, this was the last chance I had to see him before I had to start getting ready.  I was the belle of the ball after all!  

To my great pleasure, I found him to be in his room, unfortunately he wasn't alone.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, but I wanted to ask you something before I left."  Endymion's voice appeared low and somewhat hindered by what he had to say.  

Across the room sat Seiya, she was wearing a pair of navy blue pants and a white button down shirt, it seemed so common, but for some reason looked extraordinary on her.  "Well then ask me already, I haven't got all the time in the day you know, you pulled me away from something important for you little 'talk' here."  Her response told him of her annoyance, her position in the chair set off the tone of almost abhorrence for the time she was asked to spend here with him.

"That's just it…"  Endymion started, moving across the room towards her.  "… before, you used to actually MAKE time to spend with me and now it seems like you purposely try to busy yourself to avoid me.  What happened to us?"

Seiya's eyes narrowed on his figure as though her glare alone would tell him that he shouldn't have asked that question.  "When would I have made time for you Endymion?  Should I have checked with you first to see if you weren't already busy prancing around with Serenity?"  There was sarcasm in her voice, a harsh tone that showed her scorn.  "No, I think you should have made time for me…"  She stood again moving to the side of the chair.  "… but why bother to waste your time with some one insignificant when you could chase after a princess?"

I couldn't believe she had said that, admitting her jealously openly like that.  Had she really loved Endymion that much?

Endymion growled in frustration.  "What did you want me to do?  You stormed off like a baby and I was left behind to entertain her!"

"Entertain her?!"  Seiya spun around.  "You don't entertain her!  She's not some child that you need to keep an eye on-"

"I just want you to be happy."  Endymion had cut her off from her ranting.

"Happy?  What is supposed to make me happy right now?"

"I want you to be happy for us."  Endymion spoke a little calmer as he came upon Seiya once more, placing a hand on her shoulder.  "I want you to be happy that two of your good friends have found love."

Even from my place across the room I could see every muscle in Seiya's body tighten at his words, her hands clenched into fists and her eyes closed quickly, tightening as though they were holding something back.  "You think you love her?"  Her voice cracked as she spoke the words.

Endymion's head nodded with a small smile appearing on his lips.  "Yes I do, and I'm going to ask her to be my wife tonight at the ball."

Seiya's head shot up displaying her eyes wide in shock.  Small tears had sprung up in the corners of her eyes despite how hard she had be struggling to hold them back.  My own heart had leapt into my throat at his words.  He was going to ask me to marry him?  I couldn't help but smile, my plan had worked itself out beautifully.

In a smooth motion, Seiya had removed Endymion's hand from her body, and moments of silence had passed by.  "Why are you telling me this?"  She asked her body shaking slightly.

"Because I wanted you to be the first to know, that and it's only right that my 'best man' be present at my announcement."  Endymion smiled, hoping that this would finally prove to her that she was still important in his life.  He had pushed any hopes of being with her from his mind and moved on, but I could tell that he still valued her friendship.  "You're my best friend, we've been through so much together, I don't want to get married without you by my side."

"I'm not your best friend."  Seiya spoke darkly, her eyes cast to the side, not bothering to look at him directly.  "You took away the only reason I had for living… I can't be your friend."  Her harsh words were followed by a hasty retreat.  Her determined strides brought her to the door that I had been listening by.  Swinging the door open further, I saw her face up close for the first time since I had begun spying on them.  It appeared flushed with anger, and her beautifully entrancing eyes were bloodshot and trying their hardest to hold back all the emotions that wanted to spill out of her.

"Seiya…" I spoke gently, now for the first time I saw the true heartache in her eyes, and knew that I had caused it.  I was as much to blame as Endymion; I had taken him away from her.  Her eyes turned away from me in sadness as she proceeded to walk down the hall towards her room.

"Serenity!"  Endymion piped up cheerfully.  He ushered me in the room and gave me a warm embrace.  "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the ball?"  He winked as he looked down at my face.  

I knew I should be happy right now, after all, I had gotten what I wanted, but the memory of Seiya still nagged at my mind.  I tried my best to display a smile to hide my true concern and I knew that Endymion was doing the same for me.

°  °  °

The ball had started and from the sounds of the echoes in the hallways, every person in the kingdom had turned out for my birthday celebration.  Unbeknownst to them, it would turn out to be a whole lot more.  I smiled to myself already knowing what was coming and what awaited me this night.  I watched nervously from behind the curtain on the top of the grand staircase.  My senshi had already arrived and had begun mingling in with the guests and staff.  They all looked extraordinarily beautiful in their gowns, all but Haruka who had showed up in a tuxedo… like I had expected anything less from her.  Michiru didn't seem to mind as she continued to cling to the taller woman's arm.  

My eyes continued to scan the crowd, though I was happy that this day had finally come, thoughts of Seiya were still plaguing my mind.  My search turned up her two companions, Yaten and Taiki, but failed to spot her among the fancy dresses and silk suits.

"You're spying on your own party?"  A masculine voice asked, startling me and nearly causing me to hit the ceiling in my surprise.  

"Endymion!"  I shouted and hit him lightly on the arm.

He laughed before wrapping his arm around my waist drawing me into him.  "You look beautiful tonight, you're glowing."  I smiled showing my appreciation for his compliment.  "I don't know if I want to go to the ball now, I'm thinking about keeping you all to myself for the night."

"Well if you share tonight, then maybe they won't mind letting you keep me forever after."  I smiled slyly at him before he kissed my forehead lightly.  "Come on, I want to see everyone."

"Ne, you just want to see the desert table."  Endymion joked as I drug him unlady-like towards the entrance.

"Yeah you're right, is that a bad thing?  Food doesn't judge people the way people do, I can appreciate it for its simplicity and honesty!"  I pulled harder telling him to hurry before passing a smiling glance back at him.  He merely shook his head in response before telling me I was over analyzing the matter.

Taking one last look in the floor length mirror that hung in the hallway, I tugged the announcer's coat tails signaling that I was ready.  He nodded and parted the curtains for us to step through and onto the top of the staircase.  "Now announcing her royal highness, Princess Serenity, heir to the thrown of the moon and Prince Endymion, heir to the thrown of Earth."

Each guest turned their heads at our entrance and I couldn't help the butterflies that had surmounted in my stomach.  There were 'oh's and ah's' escaping random people's mouths but amidst the sea of ball gowns something caught my eye in the back of the room.  A faint flicker of golden light had captivated my senses and brought my eyes to it, allowing me to see nothing else.

There in the back of the ballroom was a woman sneaking in one of back doors.  The golden locket that hung around her neck had caught the light of the chandelier and reflected just right to catch my attention.  The light flickered once more as she turned around to face the festivities.  Seiya…

Her midnight blue eyes turned up to meet mine momentarily with an enticing stare, before they were quickly taken away and drawn elsewhere.  She was wearing a gown, but not just any gown.  This dress played on her curves just right, the red fabric spilt over her body looking like hot lava and flowed all of the way down to the floor.  She was truly breath taking.

"Serenity!"  Endymion's voice brought my thoughts back to reality.  "Are you all right?"  He asked securing his hold on arm.

I turned to him and smiled, trying to show that he had nothing to be concerned about.  He nodded in my direction and we proceeded down the stairs to meet with the guests.

Throughout our whole meet and greet session the only thing I could think of was Seiya.  I hadn't seen her again since the staircase and was beginning to wonder if it was all just a figure of my imagination.  "Happy Birthday Princess."  Yaten spoke disdainfully to me.  She never showed any emotion besides aggravation in my presence and the only times I could ever remember her smiling were when she was with either Taiki or Seiya.

"Yes Happy Birthday Serenity."  Taiki said with a cocked smile.  "I hoped you enjoyed your stay here Endymion."  There was an odd look in the tall girl's eye with her statement and it made me wonder just how much information Seiya had shared with the two.

"Have you seen Seiya?"  I asked abruptly, not even really meaning to ask the question in the first place.  I had just opened my mouth and that is what had come out.

Yaten's eyes narrowed a bit but Taiki smiled contently at me.  "Yes we have, and what a sight that was!"  

"What are you talking about?  She's wearing that god awful tuxedo again, isn't she?"  Endymion asked rolling his eyes.

"No she's…"  Taiki started and just as she did I caught a glimpse of the flaming dress that Seiya was wearing.

"Excuse me."  I said breaking away from them not waiting for an acknowledgement.  I made my way through the crowd as they parted for me, a few guests here and there would occasionally try to stop me and converse, but I had to politely decline and continue on my way.

My eyes never left her, or that dress as she weaved through the people.  This pursuit seemed endless, almost as though she knew I was behind her and she was trying to elude me.

Finally she turned around and looked right at me.  No longer was she hurrying away, but standing firmly in one spot… waiting for me.  Her eyes settled on me, unmoving.  A dance had begun and the ballroom came to life around us.  Before I could get to her a young man approached her to ask her to dance, I swear she didn't even acknowledge his presence and only continued staring at me.

Her eyes held me captivated as I took my final steps towards her.  I didn't speak, though I knew it was my place to do so, I could only stare into her eyes that were locked with mine.  I couldn't tell you how long we stood there, just gazing at each other, but I didn't mind and it didn't seem that she did either.  Before I knew it, the music ended and the motion of the floor stopped.

"What is in your locket?"  I asked, the golden piece of jewelry hung in plain sight for me to see, it was haunting me to find out its secret.

"Shouldn't you be with Endymion?"  She asked, her body once again becoming animated.

I assumed my original thoughts to be true since she wouldn't answer me and changed the subject to none other than Endymion.  "He's…"

"Right here."  Endymion came up behind me and smiled over my shoulder.  "You look ravishing tonight.  I never thought I would ever live to see the day that you wore a dress."  He was joking with her but I could see the pain in his eyes, in his memories.

"Thank you, will you please excuse me?"  Seiya said politely, and sugary sweet trying to make her escape.

Endymion nodded and let her leave without any further confrontation.  "Did I scare her away?"  He chuckled, not aware that I had heard their conversation earlier.  "Besides, I don't know where she's going, it's not like she can play around with those little girls in that dress."  Endymion was referring to the fact that Seiya had always worn a suit or a tuxedo to any formal event, and in doing so would flirt with the girls just for entertainment.  It was a sort of game that she and Endymion had, to see who could get more attention and admirers.

I felt my heart sink a bit in remembering those times.  Even though Seiya flirted with the other girls at the events, she would always come to ask me to dance, and come to think of it, I don't remember a time that she had ever danced with anyone else.  It didn't look as though she was going to keep up her ritual tonight however.

"Come Serenity, I have something to show you."  Endymion's hand wrapped around my own and directed me towards the terrace just outside the ballroom.  How cliché, I thought to myself, but went along with him anyway.  I couldn't help but watch as Seiya's form disappeared into the see of lackluster guests as though they were snuffing out her flame.

The night was warm and inviting.  A sweet fragrance played in the air and filled me as I breathed it in.  Lightning bugs danced along the greenery below in a lighted ballet.  "Serenity, these past few weeks that we've spent together…"  I tried to listen as he spoke, knowing already what he was about to say, but my mind had decided to play tricks on me and conjure up a ghost.

My thoughts were still on Seiya and as Endymion spoke I swear I saw her leaning on the railing behind him, still wearing that alluring red dress and looking sadly down at her locket in her hands.  My answer here was going to seal her fate and break her heart… but what about my own?

Endymion had stopped speaking, but instead of waiting for an answer his brow was knit closely together as he strained to stare off in the distance.  "What is that?"  He asked, drawing my attention to the same spot in the sky.  

Suddenly the palace alarm went off, a loud moon shaking siren, and brought my attention inside.  My inner senshi rushed out to surround me while I saw the Starlights go to stand as protection for my mother.  The outer senshi took a hurried pace towards the communications room to see just what had happened.

"Are you alright?"  Minako asked me, slightly winded from running the long distance.  I nodded showing her I was fine.

"What is going on?"  Makoto asked, looking around at the guests who were scurrying about.  Ami looked to her and shrugged.  "Do you think it was just a false alarm?"

I tuned them out unconsciously and watched as Seiya was speaking to my mother, Taiki and Yaten.  Every movement she made continued to distract me more.

"And just what were you two doing out here all alone?"  Rei asked slyly, raising her eyebrows up and down before nudging me in the side with her elbow.  Endymion's face flushed red and I was saved from answering her question by Haruka's return.

Haruka proceeded to rush down the stairs directly towards my mother.  I wasn't about to just sit here and not know what was going on, so I began my walk over to my mother and all the commotion.

"… they tried to hold them off, but their forces are being depleted."  Haruka was speaking to my mother in a grave tone, and the look on my mother's face was anything but thrilled, in fact, it bordered on shock.

"What's going on?"  I asked hastily, holding my hand to my chest, subduing my pounding heart.

Seiya turned to me to give me my answer.  "The outer planets are under attack."  She stated bluntly and then turned back to my mother.  "I will go and lead the new forces along with Uranus and Neptune my Queen."  She spoke.

"No!" I shook my head as my hand came up to cover my mouth.  Seiya didn't even turn back to look at me after my outburst but patiently awaited my mother's approval… which eventually came.


	3. Breaking the Girl

Come Undone

3

Breaking the Girl

Weeks had gone by since my birthday.  The entire palace seemed to be lost in a somber mood, and I was no exception.  Though my engagement to Endymion had been finalized and wedding plans were already in progress, it didn't improve my worried state.

There was frequent contact between our troops and my mother, but not once had I been involved with them.  At times when I wasn't being measured or questioned concerning my wedding, I would take up position outside of the communications room in hopes of over hearing more news on the situation.  Much to my disappointment the transmissions were usually fed by Uranus and contained nothing more than battle strategies and progress reports.

I was so lonely here even though everyone surrounded me.  Endymion had gone back to Earth, though he would sneak a visit in once in a while, his visits however didn't seem to suffice the emptiness that continued to grow inside of me.  I'd spent long hours thinking to myself, contemplating my concerns and life.  A while ago I realized that the blunt of my pain came from the missing presence of Seiya.  I missed her.  

Is that wrong of me to say?  Was I really in any position to say that I missed my friend that I had treated so cruelly?  It stopped mattering to me as time passed and my desire to see her grew ever stronger.  Regrets of how I'd torn the girl apart began to haunt me and I began to question every ounce of my own being.

Seiya had always been there for me, through the laughter and the tears, she was truly my most cherished friend… and I had done this to her, taken away her reason for living, as she put it.  I had always respected her and admired her for her strength, courage and for just being herself, but now… now that she was gone I slowly began to realize that it was something else.  Did I have feelings for her, those other than friendship?

With these new thoughts the entire situation was turned upside down in my mind.  I denied them at first, pushing them to the side and laughing about them later.  Funny thing though, the more I pushed them away the more my mind daunted on them.  Thoughts of the gentle touches that Seiya would lay upon me crept back to the forefront of my subconscious, I found myself reminiscing about that knowing stare that I would find myself sucked into every time she looked at me.  At one point in time I even thought of what it would have been like if I could have felt her kiss.  What was happening to me?

"They've completely dissipated from our range your majesty."  Uranus' voice came through on the transmission, the sound crackled a bit and it seemed as though contact could be lost at any time.

"Are there any signs as to what direction they could be heading in?"  The chief general spoke up from beside my mother and caused a frown to mar the wind senshi's face.

"No, we couldn't trace them…"  Her teal eyes turned down in shame, you could tell by her downcast that she had taken the mistake personally.  "With your permission your highness, we will be returning to the moon and inner planets to ensure your safety if indeed the decide to retaliate."

"Your majesty, such a move would not be totally out of the question, if they have evaded the outer limits so easily, there is a good chance that they could be at our door soon."  The chief general's mustache swayed back and forth as he leaned down to speak directly to my mother.

My mother sat in deep thought, contemplating all the information she had just been given.  Finally she stood.  "I have a bad feeling about this, my wish is for you to stay on the outer rim, they may just be trying to lull us into false beliefs."

"But your majesty, please, we are only thinking of your safety!"  His words sounded strained, disbelief was evident in his facial expression.

"As you wish my Queen."  Uranus bowed, accepting her orders like an obedient senshi.

"No, please Serenity."  The chief general cut in once more.  "Please reconsider your position here."

"My position is to protect my people, ALL of my people.  I do not need you to remind me of such matters."  The indignation of my mother's tone caused the well-decorated commander of the moon army to back down.

"My apologies."  He responded with a deep bow.  "Serenity, if I make one request though."  My mother nodded telling him he could go on.  "Please have Sailor Star Fighter return to us.  She is after all the leader of your personal body guards and I would feel safer knowing that she was here by your side."

My mother's face softened slightly as she nodded in approval.  Without another word she turned to face Uranus who was waiting patiently once again.  "Please inform Sailor Star Fighter that her presence is requested back on the moon at once.  I will expect another update by this evening."  Uranus' form bowed once more and my mother turned to walk away, ending the discussion.

·  ·  ·

My mother's intuition proved correct once again, and the enemy had indeed been waiting in the shadows of the outer planets.  The battle had begun once again.

The senshi that had remained on the moon to protect my mother and I were required to be on alert and transformed at all times.  I had not seen Fighter since she had returned from the outer planets and I honestly couldn't tell you whether or not I was avoiding her or if it was the other way around.  I suspected that by now she had undoubtedly heard about my engagement to Endymion.  Gods, just saying that gave me a nauseating feeling in my stomach.

I wasn't even sure if I could approach her now, not with what had been going through my mind lately.  Doubts and suspicions clouded my mind, coming up with every reason I could as to why I should just keep this to myself.  What if she didn't feel the same?  What if she looked at me as if I was the most disgusting thing on the face of the moon?  I don't know if I could deal with that kind of rejection.

What was worse though was the thought of her actually accepting my affection.  Could I be with her knowing that I didn't deserve her after all I had put her through?  It didn't matter, she loved Endymion, that much was clear… and here I was, the one that was engaged to him.

"I'd come home hoping to see your smile and I find you in such a state instead?"  

Immediately I spun around from my view of the grounds before me, there, clad in the black enamel fuku that every Starlight wore, stood none other than Fighter.  My doubts were pushed aside and as if I couldn't control my own limbs I began racing towards her to wrap her in a hug.  I felt her taller frame take me in and her arms encapsulate me.  Such warmth…

"Ne Odango…"  I hadn't heard the nickname in ages and smiled up at her as she broke away from me.  "… I came to say congratulations on your engagement to Endymion."  There was a small smile on her face, though I could see that it was forced.

I felt the blood drain from my face at the mere mention of the engagement, of Endymion, of the reminder of what I'd done to her.  "Fighter I…"  My words were lost on me and I couldn't begin to express to her my sorrow, regret and longing all at once.

"Is that the reason for the upcoming ball?"  She asked more and more of her mood fading with each passing second, she seemed almost as uncomfortable as I did with the subject matter.

I shook my head slowly.  "No, my mother just thought that the kingdom needed a distraction from the war, everyone is so uptight around here it's frightening."

"The war will be over soon, don't worry about it."  She tried to comfort me, but I could tell by her tone that she didn't truly believe herself.  Fighter had seen the enemy and the battles that had already taken place… she knew what was coming.

My head hung low.  A feeling of insignificance washed over me as I thought about Fighter and my other senshi fighting so hard to protect me while I just hid in the background.  "I was scared that you wouldn't be coming back."

A cocky smile graced her features as a new mood settled in on her.  "I'm hurt, did you really think a couple of minions could take me down?"

"Fighter I'm serious!"  I didn't appreciate her sarcasm and jokes right now.  I had been truly worried about her and she just passed it off as though it was no big deal.  "I was really worried, I thought I'd never see you again."  I couldn't help it, damn tears came to my eyes anyway.  Perhaps I was too sentimental for my own good.

"… and would that have been a bad thing?"  She asked lowly, her eyes locked with mine.  "To not have ever seen me again, would that have been a bad thing?"

My eyes shifted back and forth searching, trying to read her face.  How could she be asking this of me?  Of course that would be a bad thing, I loved her damn it!  I gasped outwardly, I loved her?  "Yes… that would have been a bad thing." 

"Why are you crying Odango?"  She asked, taking a step closer to me, once again taking me into her arms.  I couldn't hold it in any more and began to sob freely into her chest as she held me to her.

"I'm just so confused…" I sobbed, ready to tell her all about my troubles, all about my pain of regret for what I'd done to her, about my feelings for her and Endymion.  "I don't know what to do…  I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

"Serenity?"  Endymion's voice broke through the moment and my racked sobs stopped momentarily.  "What's the matter, are you all right?"  And with that, before I knew it, Fighter's presence left me and I was standing alone facing Endymion.

Fighter bowed before making her way towards the door.  "Excuse me, I must be getting back to my watch."  

I watched her go, knowing that I should have said something to stop her, but nothing escaped my lips.  There, before me, stood Endymion.  I had the feeling as though I wanted to smack him at the moment but refrained.  After all, what had he done wrong? Nothing, I was the only monster in this situation… and I didn't deserve either of them… I should have just let them be happy together, they at least deserved one another.

·  ·  ·

Once again, a scene that happened all too often here, was displayed in front of me.  The grand ballroom of the moon palace was flooded with fancy ball gowns and decorated tuxedos.  One would never suspect that we were in a time of war by the splendor that was wasted on the occasion.

I found myself in the middle of the room being spun out in a rhythmic dance step by Endymion.  He was adorned in his usual black tuxedo that he wore to such things, if he was allowed to dress in normal attire, I wondered if the other senshi had been given the same leave.  I couldn't help myself as my eyes began to wander over the guests of the evening, seeking out the same fire red dress that had captivated me the last time I was in this situation.  To my dismay it was no where in sight.

Instead of their usual princess robes, I saw my friends, my senshi guarding each door diligently in their sailor fukus.  Again my heart sank and I looked down at my ball gown.  They were all princesses too, but yet I was the only one to be allowed to enjoy the freedom of being protected and not having to fight.  Just once I wish I would have been able to take up ranks with them, to fight along side of them… I wanted to protect them all.

My mother had been late in arriving at the ball, I could only assume that Uranus' transmission had been later than expected and had kept her.  As she walked through the doors I saw her senshi bodyguards flanking her as well, with Fighter taking the lead.

I hadn't realized it but my feet had stopped moving and I found myself standing in the middle of the dance floor completely motionless.  Endymion's questioning brought my back to reality and caused my attention to come around to him.  "What was that?"  I asked, not having heard a word he said.

"Are you alright?  You seem as though your mind is somewhere else."  His eyes held concern for me and I felt bad.  Here I was in his arms, thinking of another.  The relationship I'd forced upon him had gradually turned to love… but now it was a love that I did not desire.  I cursed myself once again for my indecisiveness.  No longer only thinking of myself, I felt the pain that my actions were going to cause Endymion in the future as well.  This needed to come out in the open.

"Endymion…"  I started and had noticed that the music had stopped, before the orchestra began a new piece I took my opportunity to take him aside.  "… I need to speak with you."

"Am I in trouble?"  He winked down at me, not knowing the seriousness of the situation at hand.  I just smiled up at him and shook my head before he led me off the floor.

Our journey brought us once more to the same place of his bumbled proposal, I thought that he might be particular to this spot.  On my out however, I had stolen a glance over at Fighter beside my mother and caught a glimpse of the aggravation in her eyes.  Was she going to hate me for this or would she be happy with the turn of events?

I had my doubts of Fighter and I continuing a friendship after this point.  The thing that had driven us apart, even my trying to repair it could drive us further apart.  What if she detested me once I ended up breaking Endymion's heart?  Then again, she could be content with Endymion walking away with a broken heart, and then she would be free to pursue him once more… but what would happen to me?  I'd be pushed into the shadows and forced to watch the two together.  It was a slim chance that Endymion would want me around after what I had to say to him, I would have, in a sense, pushed myself out of both of their lives in the end.

"What did you want to talk about?"  He turned to me, a tinge of seriousness in his voice.

I felt the lump in my throat grow and struggled hard to push it back down.  This was it, the moment of truth.  I had to tell him, I couldn't keep leading him on.  "Since the war had started my mind thought of nothing else but my friends and their safety."

"I understand that."  He spoke, cutting me off.

I raised a hand to him, signaling that wasn't all I had wanted to say.  "Please, let me finish."  I took in a deep breath, we were all alone outside beneath the stars.  "I thought about my life and everything that was important to me.  I realized things that I might never have known if this god-awful battle had never begun."  I couldn't read his expression, but I kept my head up high and looked him in the eye.  "Endymion, I cannot marry you."

He stayed silent for a moment and this in itself scared me more than if he had broken out in an outburst.  "Can you at least tell me why… I thought we were in love…"

I couldn't hold my head up any longer, it dropped down so that my chin nearly touched my chest.  "I… I love someone else."  After the words had escaped my lips I felt a huge weight lift from my chest.  I forced my head up to look him in the eye, feeling that he deserved this at least.  I wasn't afraid of what he had to say, I deserved whatever he dished out upon me.

"You love someone else?"  He asked turning away, his hand coming up to his forehead in contemplation.  His body was set in motion as he turned and paced, not going anywhere.  His hand slid down his face as though he were wiping the aggravation away.  "When did this happen?  Did you ever even love ME?"  

He was hurt and rightfully so, but hearing this now would be less painful then down the road when we were married.  I was thankful that he hadn't raised his voice, most likely to avoid drawing attention to our situation.  "I… I don't know, I suppose I've always loved them… and only realized it when they were gone."

"Did you ever love me?"  He asked again in almost a plea, hoping that my answer would be yes.

"Yes, I think I did."  

"Just not as much as him?"  He asked coming up closer to me.  I felt a bit intimidated at first but his comforting hand on my shoulder led me to believe otherwise.  "I understand."

"No you don't… err, I mean you do?"  I was still stuck on the fact that he thought it was another man, that my problem was in no way as huge as it really was.

"Yes I do.  You know, I never really got over my first love either."  I felt my eyes widen in shock, he wasn't going to say what I thought he was?!  "Being with you though took my mind away from her, it felt good to have your feelings finally reciprocated.  Unrequited love is a burden and as much as I tried to leave it behind, I know that Seiya will always be in my heart."

Tears came to my eyes as I looked up at him incredulously.  What fate would have it that we were both in love with the same woman?  "You really love her don't you?"

He only nodded slowly.  "I regret everyday that goes by for not telling her too."  Silence surrounded us once again.  "Serenity?"  My head picked up to look at him.  "Do you think that things between us could ever work out… in the future I mean?"

I shook my head as silent tears rolled down my face.  "I don't know Endymion… maybe."

"Then I've still got hope!"  He smiled and straightened up.  "Come on, you're missing your own ball!"

"That's it?"  I tried to dry my face.  

Endymion turned around to face me once again with a puzzled look on his face.  "What else do you want me to say?"

"You're not mad with me?"  I asked, fearing that if I brought up the thought he would indeed become angry with me.

He shook his head, his ebony locks shifting slightly, as he came up before me.  "I'm not mad at you, true I'm mad at the situation, but not with you.  Just promise me one thing ok?"  He asked as he kissed my forehead.  "Take a chance at your love and don't hold it inside.  I've thought long and hard which would have been worse, the pain of rejection or just the simple pain of never saying anything."

I only nodded and stepped into his embrace as more tears began to flow from my red-rimmed eyes.  I had to tell Seiya, he was right.

The sound of bombs brought my head back up from his chest.  An amber light filled the night sky off in the distance… we were under attack.

·  ·  ·

There's only one more chapter left… 


End file.
